Caminos de magia
by ShadowDianne
Summary: AU:Basado en una historia real. Emma Swan es una joven que un día parece encontrarse en el momento justo en la situación adecuada. O quizás solo se esté dejando enredar por una mujer indudablemente fascinante. Con seis años de noviazgo a sus espaldas y un creciente enamoramiento quizás Emma no las tiene todas consigo... Pero, al final, lo que importa es el camino. Aviso de slowburn


**A/N: Buenas a todo el mundo, hace unas semanas una chica (Susy40) se puso en contacto conmigo y me pidió que escribiera, en formato SQ, la historia de cómo ella y su mujer se habían conocido. Reconozco que soy una romántica empedernida y acepté el reto de forma que tras algunos retoques me he decidido por comenzar a publicar su historia. Os aviso que viene una historia larga pero con final feliz ^^**

**En este AU Regina ronda los 26 años mientras que Emma ronda los 23, la magia de momento no es algo que vea como una posibilidad pero si esto cambiara ya os lo comentaría. Los personajes estarán OOC ya que intentaré acercarme los más posible tanto a Susy como a su mujer pero intentaré aun así mantenerme en la misma línea que el resto de mis fics. Es el primer AU que hago como tal de forma que ando un poco nerviosa…**

**En fin, les dedico la historia y también el Disclaimer: Desde aquí hasta la finalización de la historia juego con personajes que no me pertenecen, no recibo ningún tipo de ganancia por ello ya que los motivos son puramente recreacionales, la historia, por una vez, tampoco me pertenece pues pertenece únicamente a Susy40 y a su esposa, yo me he limitado a escribirla, algo de lo que me siento honrada.**

**Y ahora, como siempre… ¡Arriba Telón!**

Primera vez

El sonido de la música resultaba atronador y debido al calor de los propios cuerpos el aire parecía pegarse en la piel junto con el humo que impregnaba el aire. Era algo que a Emma le había resultado molesto al principio, ese ambiente de humo constante en donde ver algo resultaba casi imposible y, sobre todo, la cantidad de risas y atención femenina que podía lograr en una noche.

Emma se sabía monógama y quizás por eso le resultaba tan difícil un trabajo tan público en donde se sentía expuesta, por eso probablemente había pensado más de una vez en dejarlo pero tras una charla con Ruby decidió dejar atrás esa incomodidad y mantenerse firme. La música era algo que la llenaba y que le había llenado siempre y la mera idea de abandonar algo también le causaba molestia.

Ese viernes era un día especialmente intenso ya que era el cumpleaños del hijo de "Snow", la jefa del local, y por todas partes había muchos más hombres de lo que era habitual, junto con muchas más bebidas y peticiones musicales. Emma se maldecía en ese tipo de noches ya que tenía que estar doblemente atenta, alerta.

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, Ruby.

Emma sonrió a la que había sido su pareja desde hacía casi seis años y miró hacia donde la morena señalaba, a través del ambiente del local se podía ver la figura de un joven, prácticamente un preadolescente que miraba con curiosidad y decisión a todos los rincones del local. Frunciendo el ceño Emma se acercó a él.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- Le preguntó alzando la voz, el niño se giró a ella, sus grandes ojos marrones sonriendo brevemente.- Busco a mi madre, me ha dicho que estaría jugando el billar pero no sé dónde encontrarla.

Emma miró al entresuelo en donde, habitualmente se podía ver la mesa de billar pero hoy debido al cumpleaños se encontraba totalmente oculta.

- Espera, dile a esa compañera cómo es y ella te ayudará a buscarla- le dijo Emma llamando con la mano a Ashley quien acudió rápidamente a ellos.

Tras explicar brevemente la situación Emma se giró nuevamente a Ruby quien la miraba con no poca intriga pero con un gesto de la mano la rubia le indicó que no debía preocuparse por nada, Ashley desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

No bien hubo hecho la mitad del camino de vuelta a Ruby cuando escuchó la voz del niño, casi ahogada por el sonido de otras voces.

- Mama, te estaba esperando- el tono no era recriminatorio pero si le dio la suficiente intriga a Emma como para mirar a las escaleras, curiosa de ver cómo era la madre del niño.

La joven tuvo que tragar varias veces, sintiendo que el aire en sus pulmones se solidificaba, impidiéndola respirar, bajando las escaleras se encontraba una mujer morena, vestida con vaqueros y con una cuidada y estudiada camisa que revelaba un cuerpo de infarto. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se clavaron en su hijo y una ligera sonrisa ocupó su rostro. Emma corrió nuevamente a Ruby, negándose a sí misma a estudiar lo que le había provocado la misteriosa mujer.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que "Snow" estaba en ese mismo momento hablando con la morena, su hijo, Neal, quería que ella y Ruby cenaran con él. El muchacho, aún preadolescente, tenía un ligero enamoramiento hacia Ruby, enamoramiento que, desde luego, era bien conocido en el bar. Emma aceptó de buen grado aunque cuando vio que los ojos de Snow se iluminaban al ver a Henry comenzó a pensar que quizás había cometido un error. Era también conocido el amor que Snow profesaba a los niños pequeños, había sido profesora durante un tiempo y aunque hacía ya años que no era maestra le encantaba estar rodeada de chicos y chicas jóvenes, "tienen una mente muy despierta" decía siempre que Emma se burlaba de ello. En esta ocasión el brillo de sus ojos y de su sonrisa vino acompañado de un gesto y de un saludo, en pocos minutos la madre y otra preciosa rubia se sentaban al lado de Emma y Ruby. Henry había sido sentado al lado de Neal y ambos pronto comenzaron a hablar, ahogados ligeramente por la música que Emma había preparado para aquella noche.

- ¿Usted ha sido quien le ha indicado a mi hijo donde me encontraba?- le preguntó la morena a Emma quien tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces, la voz y la inflexión de la misma reflejaba una mujer segura de sí misma, era una voz grave, dulce, y penetrante. Emma no pudo sino mirar a Ruby, consciente de que la morena había, muy probablemente, visto los efectos que la otra mujer le causaba. Pero Ruby estaba hablando tranquilamente con la pareja de Regina quien se había presentado como Glocke aunque pronto había rectificado diciendo que era así como la llamaban todos debido a su parecido con Campanilla, la eterna compañera de Peter Pan.

- Así es, me llamo Emma, Emma Swan.- Respondió finalmente la rubia alzando su mano por encima del plato, la morena la cogió y la apretó con fuerza y seguridad.- Yo me llamo Regina Mills- fue la suave y cálida respuesta.- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo, está muy acostumbrado a la soledad y solucionar los problemas por sí mismo pero es aún muy joven. Le dije que se quedara en los recreativos pero Tanja,- el verdadero nombre de la rubia,- y yo comenzamos a hablar y perdí de vista el reloj.

Emma sonrió y agitó la mano, sin lugar a dudas aquella mujer imponía pero se la veía muy cercana.

- No pasa nada, me alegra haber podido ayudar.- Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía delante y se mordió los labios, Ruby aún hablaba con Tanja, al parecer conocían a la misma persona y estaban intercambiando cotilleos de un tal Killian- Lo único…

Regina arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una sonrisa casi lobuna mientras daba cuenta de su comida con extrema delicadeza.

- ¿Que soy muy joven para tener un hijo de la edad de Henry?- terminó la pregunta con un indudable acento latino que hizo que a Emma se le cortara el aliento- Aunque Henry nunca lo diría en voz alta debido al cariño que nos tenemos es adoptado. Pero su historia es muy larga como para explicarla- La última parte de su discurso poseía un tono oscuro, no amenazador pero si preventivo y Emma supo entender la señal.

- Parece un buen chico- dijo antes de comenzar a hablar con Tanja quien descubrió que resultaba muy divertida de hablar debido a su indudable acento alemán.

De vez en cuando su mirada se iba a Regina quien, en cada una de esas veces, también parecía mirarla con intensidad. Pero Emma se limitaba a coger la mano de Ruby con fuerza y a sonreír, decidida a tomarse la velada como lo que era, una estupenda oportunidad de conocer a dos mujeres de su edad.

Pero, mientras tanto, en algún lugar, los hilos de las tres grises comenzaron a rodar, reescribiendo con cuidado la historia de ambas parejas.

**Bueno, ya está, primer capítulo^^ ¡Espero haberos gustado! Como dos notas diré que Glocke es campana/ campanilla en alemán y quería hacer un pequeño guiño, no os preocupéis los Swens que esto son parejas temporales y si puedo evitarlo no escribiré nada muy explícito.**

**La otra nota es que en el final del capítulo me refiero a las tres mujeres que veían la vida de las personas y posteriormente cortaban con unas tijeras encantadas (en la peli de Disney Hércules se pueden ver con claridad por ejemplo) es una alegoría aunque quizás las meta nuevamente… ¿quién sabe? En todo caso como ya os he dicho antes no tengo planeado meter ningún elemento mágico en el fic.**

**Ah! Y en fiction press me he lanzado a escribir una historia que mi pareja y yo misma llevamos un par de años creando en twitter bajo las cuentas de Dianne Lightwood y April Mc'Gees, tengo el mismo penname que aquí, si le queréis dar un vistazo me gustaría mucho ^^**


End file.
